


HAPPY ENDING?

by JSF777



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSF777/pseuds/JSF777
Summary: Luke and Noah have a final encounter that may change their lives and rethink their choices.





	HAPPY ENDING?

It was just a typical Tuesday morning, Luke was still resting on bed after having sex with Reid while Reid was taking a shower getting ready for work. Life was good, really good, or at least as good as it can be with the exception that his family supported his decision but he could tell they didn´t love it. His friends barely talked to him anymore and always was when he was alone and specially not with Reid. It seemed that besides him, Dr. Bob and Katie, no one else liked his man in the entire Oakdale, that´s probably why Reid still insisted in moving to Dallas.

He was still dealing with his thoughts when Reid approached him from behind to say goodbye. Luke asked him if he would like to go out and maybe watch a movie or go to a fancy restaurant, but Reid told him he would be on guard and he didn´t like to parade around town like some sort of teenagers anyway. Luke felt offended by the comment but let it pass, he said he was gonna visit his grandma anyway, it has been a long time since he has tasted Emma´s cooking.

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Luke reached the farm, he didn´t wanna be surrounded by the entire clan at lunch, so he just expected to find his grandma when she was alone. Well, his plan worked too well, he no only didn´t find any clan member, but he didn´t find his grandma neither, instead, he found what he was avoiding for several weeks, he found Noah.

There he was, Noah, all wet and gorgeous wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. It was clear he has been swimming in the pond, the drops still fresh running down his lean torso, lean but somehow more buff than he remembered. He looked bigger, taller and sexier.

He was so lost in the vision in front of him that he didn´t realize that Noah was actually one foot in front of him and was actually talking to him. 

_“What?”_ he has to ask again because he didn´t listen a thing of what Noah just said.  


_\- I asked how are you? It has been more tan a month since we spoke, since i told you that i still love you and that i want a chance to proove that we belong together._

Luke suddenly felt akward, this was what he was avoiding all this time. He had told Noah he wasn´t in love with him anymore and they weren´t right for each other. He and Reid, that was right, that was the future. He was his happy ending. Noah had his chance and he blew it, now it was Reid´s turn and he wouldn´t jeopardize his chance of being happy for a maybe.

Noah interrupted his thoughts one more time to say that it was fine, that he actually has made peace with his decision, but that he still missed him and regreted that he choose to cut him completely out of his life.

Luke felt terrible, he was so hard trying to avoid his own pain that he didn´t take in consideration Noah´s feelings, maybe they weren´t boyfriends anymore but at least they were still friends, right?

Noah invited him to take a cup of coffee, it has been a long time since he used Emma´s ancient coffee maker and that would give them a chance to catch up with their lives.

Watching Noah making coffee was always something conforting, he didn´t realize how alluring was seeing Noah doing all these rituals for the perfect cup of coffee, and the fact that Noah was still shirtless makes thing even more mesmerizing. 

It wasn´t unnotice the fact that Luke was examining him from head to toe, he could feel him checking him out, so he put a little show for him, making sure his muscles flexed a little more than necessary.

Luke couldn´t take his eyes of Noah´s back so he has to ask:

_“have you been going to the gym lately? It´s just that… you seem different in a good way, i don´t know you look bigger”._

_\- I don´t know if i look bigger Luke, you know i have always been very big._

Noah instantly became red at his own joke, but seeing Luke´s reaction made him realize he was going in the right direction. He still has an affect on Luke, this was his chance maybe his only chance and he have to take it. He needed to be bolder and going all the way with “Noah the seducer”.

 

He approached Luke and told him that he wanted him and he wouldn´t take No for an answer. Luke was thinking in a way to reject Noah´s advance in the most thoughtful way when he was encircled by Noah´s arms, and he could feel the strong body that was pressed beside him, and then he could feel the lips on his neck and one hand on the back of his head and the other one on his ass, and that was it. He lost all control of his mind as his body was acting on pure instict and he was running his hands up and down all over Noah´s rock hard body.

 

He didn´t remember how they got to his old bedroom but someway they were there, and Noah was taking out Luke´s jeans and removing his shirt, by the time they got to the bed Luke was completely naked and Noah was just there on top of him, caressing his entire body, painting him with kisses and licking his face like a wild animal. He wasn´t sure if this was the same Noah that used to make love to him, Noah was always sweet and tender, always the perfect gentleman and the good boyscout, maybe that was why sex with Reid was interesting at the beginning, because it was new and different. Noah was never rough, not even when they had sex for the first time, it seemed that Noah was out of control at first, but then he regained composture and made Luke had the most wonderful experience that a novice could ask for. Cherish is the word that comes to his mind when he thinks about their first time and all their times in bed together, he can say without a doubt they had never had sex, they always made love, and he was wondering if this time would be the same, with Noah out of control at the beginning and then taking things slow.

All doubts were removed when he looked in Noah´s eyes and all he could see was desire, Noah licked his lips and then he stood up, he took off his shorts very slowly and exposed his raging hard on. It looked bigger than he remembered and he felt excited and nervous all of the sudden, but why he felt nervous? It was Noah anyway, he would never hurt him, would he? I mean, he has always been big and he never felt discomfort only pleasure, but this was not like the other times and that aroused him and frightened him at the same time.

 

Noah charged again, attacking his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance and he could feel Noah´s enormous penis rubbing against him, Noah´s lips on his neck, his tongue on his ear, words spoken, a mix between lovely and dirty that drove him crazy, his lips descending to his nipples, his tongue making circles on each one of them descending even more until reach his final destination. Oh how much he has missed Noah´s mouth on his cock, his tongue doing things that only experience could teach them, they had a past full of exploration and learning, they knew their bodies so well that no directions were needed, Noah´s mouth knew him completely, there was not an inch of his body that has not been conquered by his tongue, and when he was almost ready to cum, he could feel Noah´s fingers entering, preparing him for a bigger intrusion, he didn´t even notice when Noah reached for the lube he kept in his drawer, the only sensation he felt was excitement and maybe total abandonment.

\----------  
While Noah worked his fingers inside Luke he couldn´t pass the fact that Luke was a little tender, that meant he just had sex with Reid prior coming here, but he wouldn´t let his jealousy take the better of him, au contraire, he would make sure Luke realize that only him could satisfy him completely. He removed his fingers and used his tongue to stimulate Luke even more, he loved how Luke twisted his toes, how he pulled his hair with despair, how he moaned and cursed out loud, how he demanded to fuck him already, and when he heard “please, baby please”, he knew Luke was ready and he would make sure that neither Luke or Reid forget about this day.

 

He lubed his cock and positioned at Luke´s entrance. Luke came out of his foggy state and ask Noah for a condom, Noah told him they had never used one before and they wouldn´t start now, as Luke was telling him that he was with Reid now, Noah just pushed his massive cock inside Luke, which made him whimper and twist in agony, when the head was fully inside he just stayed there caressing Luke´s body with his fingers and spreading little butterfly kisses all over his face, when he felt that Luke relaxed he continued with his invasion until he was fully inside. After a moment that it felt like years, he started a rythm so sweet and slow that made Luke whisper the most beautiful sounds he ever heard, and when he though Luke was ready for more, it was time to give Luke something he has never done before, a fuck to remember. He pumped Lukes ass so hard and fast that Luke was shouting and screaming his name at full lung capacity. Sweaty and red like a lobster, Luke spilled a bunch of “Oh God, please Noah please, faster baby, harder, no more, give me more, slow down, i´m gonna cum, please stop, not so hard, that´s it baby, right there, oh yesss, you mother fucker are destroying me, please give me a break, faster faster, and oh shit holy fuck” that filled the room. 

 

Noah targeted for Luke´s sweet spot, but also targeted for going deeper than he has ever before, he wanted to make sure that in case this didn´t work, Reid knew someone else has been there and that someone, it has been him, and that Reid never could fill Luke the way he did. It wasn´t until Luke was about to have his third orgasm that Noah shot his load deep inside Luke, with several shots that Luke felt them burning his insides, four final thrusts that made Luke pass out of pure ecstasy.

 

\----------  


When Luke recovered consciousness, he realized that Noah was still inside of him, arms wrapped around his waist and chess glued to his back. He tried to remove himself of the embrace, but Noah just hugged tighter. 

 

_“Noah, i have to leave”_

_\- Please don´t go Luke, please stay with me. You can´t deny that after tonight we sitll have feelings for each other._

_“Yes Noah, I still have feelings for you, and probably i always will, but I´m with Reid now, and he is right for me”._

_\- Then spend the night with me, let this be our last encounter, one that last ´till the morning, i don´t wanna be just a fuck Luke, i think i deserve more than that._

Luke considered Noah´s request and thought since Reid is on guard and he already told him he was spending time with his grandma, he could manage spend the night with Noah.

_“OK Noah, i will stay, but you have to take your cock out of my ass i´m really sore and it is starting to get uncomfortable”._

_\- Please Luke, just let me be like this with you, just until i fall asleep, i wanna be inside you for as long as i can, for one last time._

 

Luke could do nothing to easy the hug, Noah was stronger and seeing Noah so needed of his body made him proud and cherished at the same time, so they went to sleep. 

\----------  
When the morning came, he was surprised to feel Noah´s cock still inside of him, but not only that, he was hard again.

_“Noah?”_

_\- Good morning Luke, how about a quickie before you leave?_ Noah said that while he was moving very slowly inside of Luke.

_“No Noah, i have to leave, and also it hurts like hell, i´m so sore right know that i don´t know if i will be able to ride back to the apartment”._

 

Mission accomplished, thought Noah, there is no way in hell Reid will not realize Luke has been with someone else.

 

_\- OK, I won´t insist, but Luke. I have to ask you one more time… come with me. We can start over again in a place where no one knows about us, a new beginning a new Luke and Noah story, we can still have this happy ending that we dreamed three years ago. Don´t let all our history vanish just for a mistake. We have been through so much to let it go. You and me against the world, what do you say Luke, are you willing to give me, give us a chance, one last try?_

 

Luke looked confused and sad because part of him, a big part of him really wanted to try again with Noah, but the pain has been so big and his heart hurt so bad that he decided that the risk it was bigger than what he could gain.

 

_“I´m sorry Noah, we have tried and it didn´t work. We are no right for each other. I told you this before and i´m telling you now again, you had your chance, now it is Reid´s turn”._

 

And with that Luke picked up his clothes and left the house.

\-------------  
When he entered his apartment, he noticed that Reid wasn´t home yet, so he decided take a shower and make amends for his infidelity, even tho Reid didn´t know anything about it, he felt guilty for what he did with Noah. 

 

Under the shower he couldn´t avoid to touch his asshole while he remembered his previous encounter with Noah, but just the light contact with his sensitive skin made him whimper. It was then he realized he was screwed, he just have to find a way to not have sex with Reid for at least 5 days, which it would be difficult because their entire relationship was based on sex, apart from that, there wasn´t anything they have in common, they used sex to avoid talking about their problems, about the long hours at the hospital, about the little time they spend like a normal couple, about how they didn´t socialize neither with friends nor family, about Luke not wanting to go to Dallas, and about their future, this was never talked directly, but it was pretty obvious that Reid was not husband nor father material.

 

Luke was still lost in thoughts under the shower he didn´t hear Reid enter to the apartment. Reid heard the water running in the bathroom and decided it would be a great idea to surprise his boyfriend on bed, he felt guilty for leaving Luke alone when he wanted to go out with him, so he stripped down his clothes, put on a condom and prepare his cock for Luke. When Luke came out of the shower he found Reid under the sheets with his torso naked. They talked about work and grandma´s cooking while Luke took off the towel and dried his hair. It wasn´t until he was bent over looking for some clothes that he felt Reid erection on his ass.

 

_\- I love when you bend over just for me, where you trying to provoke me Mr. Snyder?_

_“No Reid, I wasn´t. Please let me go I´m still sore from yesterday”._

Reid felt proud of his performance and even more encouraging to take full advantage of the situation. He also knew that sometimes Luke liked to play hard to catch, it was probably because Noah was the perfect boyfriend, if only that poor loser, imitation of boyscout knew how bad Luke wanted to be treated like a slut, maybe and just maybe Luke would still be attached to him.

Reid took advantage of Luke´s position and entered him in one stroke. Luke yelled at the intrusion, but it wasn´t because of Reid´s manhood, this wasn´t the first time Reid has done it, it was because of Noah, that son of a bitch really destroyed him last night. Luke never thought sex with Noah could be so wild and he never thought that Noah would actually punch him so deep and hard with his massive cock that he barely could walk straight.

After he yelled Luke wondered why Reid wasn´t moving or saying anything, and then fear run through his body, it could be that he knows?

_“Reid? Are you ok? Please take it out you are hurting me”._

_\- Hurting you?!! How the fuck can i hurt you when you are so fucking loose!!_

 

Then Reid thrusted again with all the power his hips could muster, and then thrusted again and again, trying to fill the void he felt inside of Luke, trying to reach those places he knew he couldn´t touch. He felt betrayed but mostly embarrased, ashamed, less than a man, emasculated. He was so lost in thoughts that he stopped his attacks for a moment, and that was enough for Luke to get free and throw him out of the apartment.

 

Alone in his apartment, Luke cried like never before. Cried for being raped, cried for being ashamed, cried for his bad decisions, cried for not having one person to talk about it now that he chose Reid, and cried because his happy ending will never come, the person who was right for him and that would never hurt him, it has actually done it in the most terrible way.

 

\----------  


Several weeks passed before he spoke with his father, he didn´t tell him about Reid rapping him, only that they were not together anymore and that he didn´t know what to do.

 

_\- What exactly you don´t know what to do about?_

_“About my relationship status”_

_\- Have you tried been alone for a while? Why you have to being in a relationship to feel validated? I thought you were wondering about other stuffs like why are you not returning to school? Why insist working for the Grimaldi family when you don´t like it at all? Why working in the hospital? Why are you not writing anymore? Why are you not spending more time with your Friends and family?_

_“WOW! You had a lot of things to say about my messed up life, hadn´t you?”_

_\- You are my son Luke, and i love you, and would like to protect you for ever, but you have to grow up and make mistakes on your own, that´s the only way you could become an adult, a real mature steady person, but since you mentioned that what concerns you right now it´s you relationship status… Why are you feeling that way? You ended your relationship with Reid because you realized he was not right for you as you previously thought, and you are not with Noah because you fell out of love and he wasn´t right for you. I mean, that´s what you said to me, to him and to everyone, or is that not true?_

_“I thought it was, and i meant it when i said it, but then something happened that made realize that i still had feelings for him and that i will always have, and the reason i stood by Reid side it was because i didn´t want to be hurt again. It wasn´t a matter of love, it was a matter of trust and self preservation. I had to protect myself put my well being first and not let him get his way. He always made me wait for him. It was insane you know, he was the most lovely person, he would do anything to protect me, he really cherished me, he loved me madly, but in the end he also hurt me.”_

_\- Luke, sometimes love is not easy, and i won´t tell you that you won´t suffer again, but the heart wants what it wants, and most of the times it is whort it. If you still have all these feelings for him, then you have to take a chance Luke, you can not let your fears keep you away from what makes you happy, because even tho you denied the precious time you spent with Noah, you were truly happy with him. I was there, and i watched you glow like a kid in a candy store when you two were together. Honestly, i could not undestand why you, all of the sudden, erased all your happy moments from your memory and decided that you two weren´t right for each other. Three years of relationship could not be a mistake Luke, no if you weren´t really happy as you said._

\---------------  
Luke thought what he spoke with his father and decided to go to Noah´s apartment, it was time to clear the air. When he got there he was greeted by Alison.

 

_\- Hi Luke! And that miracle? What are you doing here?, do you wanna talk with Casey?_

_“Casey? No, actually i was wondering if you could tell Noah that i wanna talk to him. Is it ok if i come in? I can wait if he is not at home”._

_\- I´m so sorry Luke, but Noah moved to California 2 weeks ago, he was postponing it for a long time. He was accepted in a school in LA where he is gonna make a feature of his student film, isn´t it great?_

_“No, no, this can´t be happening! I came to tell him that i still love him and that i choose him. Why didn´t he tell me he was moving?”_

_\- Luke, Noah told me he asked you to go with him and you rejected him horribly. You said that you were in love with Reid, that he lost his chance, that he was not right for you, thay it was Reid´s turn, and all of that after you two had sex?! I mean come on, Luke. You can´t expect Noah not to feel hurt. He was really sad, the only reason why he didn´t accept the offer sooner was because of you, he still had hope that you would come to your senses and you two could be together again, but after treated him like a good fuck, he just have to leave. Actually, Casey and I put him on the plane. He´s now there trying to become a film maker and living a part of what it was his dream._

_“I can´t believe that i lost him for good!” ___

_\- Why you say that? If you really love him and want him back, why don´t go to LA to be with him? You still can be together and have your happy ending._

_“Like what? Like i have not learnt anything from the past? I´m not gonna run behind him again, No Sir. I still have my pride, thank you very much”._

_\- Well, Luke, it is not my happiness that it is on the line, you will know what to do. You will know if your pride is more important than your heart, only do not wait to much to decide…_

~End

____


End file.
